Untouchable
by Xaphrin
Summary: Sometimes he just wanted to tear away that white silk to find the demon hiding underneath. Inspired by "Untouchable" by Dragonette.


**Untouchable**

_Go on get up  
And walk away  
If it's getting too hot  
For your cool body  
Look I've been trying so hard  
__Not to really want you  
__And your bloody sainthood  
__Your divinity only makes me feel dirty__  
_

_- Untouchable, _Dragonette

)O(

Roy sat there and watched her in the corner, red cup gripped tightly in her hands as if it were her only lifeline. He knew there was no alcohol in that cup, it was probably just water or caffeine free Diet Coke. Gross. In spite of her desire to try and paint herself as not able to be influenced by her peers and friends, and that she was above the need to feel included, she still held onto that red cup, looking like everyone else. It was amusing to watch her give into peer pressure like the rest of them.

His eyes traveled down the length of her body, watching the subtle movements of her hips and legs. She looked surprisingly normal, almost cute, in her knee-length dress and tights. He watched her fidget with the fabric, as if uncomfortable that she looked like a girl and not a superhero. He wondered what it would be like to prove to her how much of a female she really was. To run his hands along the smooth line of her legs and disappear under her skirt. That flush that would erupt on her cheeks as he teased her, her eyes wide with excitement and wonder.

His memories flashed back to that stolen, sloppy first kiss and he smirked.

She turned and looked at him, and he saw her face pale.

Shit. _Empath_. Things he needed to remember about his teammates.

He stared down into his drink and ignored the shocked stare she gave him as he pretended to be interested in whatever the hell Herald was talking about. Something about his last mission with his own teammates and fighting… who? It didn't matter. Roy didn't really care all that much, but at least it kept Raven from looking into his face.

He couldn't really help his thoughts. They'd been coming with more frequency in the past few weeks, since they had all spent time fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. He hadn't noticed it then, but since their final battle he kept thinking about her. She was so pure and saintly, although not necessarily innocent. He'd heard some of the off-handed comments she made under her breath in jest, and the words she used would make a sailor blush. But Roy knew better, they were just words. Her body was still untouched, still pure.

And that only made him want to taint it more. He wanted to rip away that pure, white silk and find what was secretly hiding underneath. He wanted to tear away that perfectly painted wall she kept around her and release the demon inside. Figuratively, of course. He'd seen her _actually_ release the demon before, and it was a scary sight.

And then there was the celebration the Titans West had thrown after everyone had gotten back from Paris. It had been the one and only time he had ever seen Raven drink. Her healing powers hadn't been able to keep up with what she was poisoning her system with, and she giggled along with the rest of the girls. She twirled her hair and moved her hips as if she'd suddenly forgotten her normal, stoic appearance. It was at that moment that Roy was _acutely_ aware that she was female and she might have sat up above everyone else, but she was still part human.

And she still had to deal with those pesky human desires.

Her lips had tasted faintly of rum and tea, and her skin had been hot under his fingertips. Her breasts soft as they pushed up against his chest. A moment stolen in a dark corner of the hallway, and then it was gone, leaving only the memory of her lips against his and smell of tea and rum lingering in the air.

"Dude, are you even listening to me?"

Roy jerked and stared back at his friend, trying to offer his usual smile, as if nothing wrong had been running through his head. "One too many beers, I think I'm just a little out of it."

Herald shrugged and continued on jabbering.

Raven had moved out of the corner and walked across the room towards Kole, who was calling her over. Roy watched the sight of that fine jersey fabric slide around her perfectly toned ass, leaving little to the imagination. He could imagine her bent over the edge of his bed as he whispered into her, listening to her moan and pant into a pillow as he touched her body, sliding those cumbersome tights off her body.

Exposing her.

She stopped in the middle of the living room and turned and stared at him, eyes wide again. Her hands instinctively went to cover her torso, as if that would somehow stop the thoughts coming from him. Joke as she did about the male body, she certainly had no idea how it worked. Roy caught her eyes and gave subtle shrug, turning back to his friends. He could almost feel her shock at his reaction, but chose not to act on it. Not in front of their friends anyway.

He fought the urge to lick his lips as he thought about all the delightfully interesting things he could do to pull that saintly image away from her body. The hollows he could discover as her innocence shattered under his hands.

This feeling was so wrong, but felt so incredibly _right._

He had never wanted something more than he wanted her. He had never wanted to both worship and destroy something as much as he wanted to do with her. She was high up on the pedestal, above him, perfect, white and pure, and he wanted nothing more than to kick that pedestal out from underneath her feet and watch her tumble from her heights.

Right into his bed.

She turned and looked over her shoulder at him, glaring.

She made it so damn impossibly hard for him to be good. She reacted to every thought, every image, every thing he not-so-subtly pushed towards her, knowing what her empathy would pick up. He watched as her body reacted, as it twitched and moved, and he wanted to watch her squirm.

Finally, as the night wore on, and their friends zoned in and out of conversations at the party, he stood and walked out of the living room without a word. Minutes passed as he stood in the hallway, and then she appeared.

She frowned at him. "Want to tell me what this is about?"

He smirked at her and shrugged, not even bothering to try and play coy. "Just like to see you twitch, Princess."

She glared, but made no move to leave him. That only egged him on more. What else could he tease to watch her crumble? Her foundation was crumbling, marble and plaster falling of its heights. He could see the flush in her cheeks, the way her breath hitched as he crowded her space. It was amazing to watch her fall, thrilling almost.

He pressed his nose close to her neck and breathed deep, taking in the scent of tea mingling with her sweat. Hot. His hands slid down the length of her thighs and he nipped at her ear. "Twitch, Princess." It was a command, not a request.

She pulled away and glared, her hand moving as if she meant to slap him. He caught her wrist and slid his tongue along her neck, feeling her pulse thump under his ministrations. He wanted to bite into her neck just to hear that moan again. He wanted her blood to fill his mouth, to taste the hormones running through her veins, to watch her disintegrate.

"Come on, Roy." She pushed at his chest, zapping just a bit of her dark energy against his ribs. He found the pain just a little erotic and a groan escaped his lips before he could stop himself. She continued to glare at him. "Stop. This isn't funny anymore."

"What makes you think I was trying to be funny?"

"I don't have time for this."

"Sure you do." His tongue traced the shell of her ear, feeling her nipples peak against his chest. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't have the time." His hand disappeared under the hem of her dress. "You wouldn't let me touch you if you didn't want me to."

"Stop."

"No."

He closed his mouth over hers, pinning her small body between him and the wall. He knew it was wrong to try and break down her defenses, but she had followed him out here. She had reached out to him. She wasn't leaving, even though they both knew she could kill him with a twist of her delicate fingers.

Roy was going to take that as an invitation.

Because sometimes, it was awfully lonely at the bottom of that pedestal.

)O(

_I just needed a break from mind-numbing homework. This is what came out. _


End file.
